underfell_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Mettaton
Mettaton is a robot with a soul. He was once a ghost like Napstablook but left him to be a TV star with the help of Alphys. Unfortunately, when he became a TV star and got his new body, it came with a concesquence. He is now an abused slave for Alphys. He is forced to do her bidding and if he doesn't do so, Alphys would hurt Mettaton and beat him. Mettaton would be considered a sympathetic character, like Sans. Only he is more tragic since the monsters of the Underground hate him and his show, and is always forced and blackmailed to work for Alphys. Appearance Mettaton has four arms and looks more beaten up and battered unlike his Undertale counterpart, which has a nice shiny and smooth look, and like most Underfell characters, he persists to have a red and black color. His EX form has multiple eyes, and has jagged metal shoulder blades that jut out upwards and are similar to his counterpart. His normal form has an X shape on its face, whereas his counterpart has a heart in place (most of the time). Overall, Underfell Mettaton remains very similar towards his counterpart. Personality Like most Underfell Characters, Mettaton has a more dark personality. He desires to be the star of the show and Alphys often forces him to do her bidding. If he doesn't do it, she takes something he loves away (his body). Unlike the original Undertale Mettaton, his show is described to be boring, annoying and hateful in Underfell. Underfell Mettaton is usually rejected and threatened by his haters. In some depictions of a Pacifist route, once Mettaton got to 10,000 viewers he would take in a special caller before he pressed the self-destruct button on his body resulting in his death. The caller turns out to be Napstablook who exclaims that he hates Mettaton's show and that Mettaton only has so many viewers because they all want to see him die. Before Mettaton can say anything Napstablook hangs up resulting in Mettaton taking in several new callers which all say similar things. Frisk tries to say something to make Mettaton feel better but before they can Mettaton presses the self-destruct button. Powers and Abilities Mettaton is more stronger than his Undertale counterpart. Unfortunately, his body comes with a self-destruct button. He has super strength and many more. Fight Mettaton - Many of the fights would be similar to the ones in Undertale, just in a more frightening, brutal and murdery kind of way because of Alphys trying to kill the protagonist. Extermination Via Glamour '''- This is based of the Undertale boss fight with Mettaton Ex. Only Mettaton tries very hard to kill the protagonist or Alphys would destroy and take away his body. In the end, mercy or no mercy, Mettaton kills himself for the viewers. Relationships '''Napstablook - Before becoming Mettaton, they probably had a more closer relationship. However, after Mettaton left Napstablook for Stardom, Napstablook has held a grudge ever since. Mettaton, in a way, feels guilty. Alphys -''' Mettaton is abused by Alphys and is always forced to do her bidding. He is personally afraid of her since she can deactivate Mettaton. '''Frisk - Mettaton is forced to eliminate Frisk. Mettaton reluctantly agrees to do so, since if he disobeys, he cannot keep his body.I,sans just randomly got here